Christmas With Team Gibbs
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: The team attends Christmas dinner at Gibbs's house. Tony's gift to Gibbs causes hurt feelings.not in the way you'd expect. Both maybe a little OOC. Sorry for the delay. ONESHOT!


Everybody had gathered over at Gibbs's house for Christmas night for dinner. They had just finished unwrapping presents. Vance had stopped by and wished them Happy Holidays and handed them each a gift-card for the Army Navy store before heading off to enjoy his own dinner Christmas with his family. McGee had purchased everyone a fancy pen. Abby had gotten crosses carved by an old man at her church he had done a lamb for Ziva each had the owners name engraved on it and the money went to buy toys for poor and sick kids so nobody objected. Ziva had had a tree planted in Israel in honor of "Team Gibbs". Ducky had given everyone a lovely bottle of scotch. Jimmy had replaced everybody's coffee mugs since he had accidently broken all of the one's in the break-room one day. Breena had gotten them each a gift-card for their favorite stores. Jimmy and Breena had also only dropped by before heading off to join her family for their annual traditions. Gibbs had made a donation in everybody's names to the children's home and had handpicked the cards they were given. Jack had arrived in town with coffee powders and blankets, Tony had gotten everyone a DVD of their favorite movie accept for Gibbs.

"So what'd you get Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Well I didn't buy him anything." Tony replied.

"So you just blow off your boss huh? Guess I'm the favorite." McGee taunted.

*THWACK* "McGee! Keep it up and you'll be working tip line every weekend for a year." Gibbs warned,

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ziva teased.

"You wanna take cold case files for that long David?" Gibbs asked semi surprised he didn't have to warn Tony.

"I didn't buy him anything come in the living room I got him something." Tony replied.

The team and Jack followed Tony into Gibbs's living room. Tony sat at the piano while Jack, Gibbs and Ducky sat on the couch and McGee, Abby and Ziva on the floor. Tony began to play. Everybody recognized the song but couldn't remember where from. Suddenly Gibbs jumped up.

"Kelly used to play that song." Gibbs said sadly before leaving.

"Really Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah that was mean to Gibbs." Abby added.

"Way to make your boss cry!" McGee chided.

"Easy you three." Ducky warned.

"Hey be nice to the kid he was just trying to give my Leroy something meaningful." Jack replied.

It was too late Tony had already run from the room wiping tears from his eyes. Gibbs was down in the basement trying to pull himself together when he heard a door slam. Shortly after Jack had walked down to t landing and was leaning on the rail slightly.

"What's going on dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it seems that your team was a little hard on Tony for making you cry and now he's locked himself in the bathroom and is crying himself." Jack explained.

"What? I am going to kill them!" Gibbs yelled.

The two Gibbs men went back upstairs. Gibbs went to talk with Tony while Jack went back to the team hoping to get through to them.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked softly knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry OK boss! I'll go and never come back." Tony replied.

"No you will not you are staying here and you are going to stop crying immediately and that is an order." Gibbs demanded.

"But I made you cry! I shouldn't have played that song. I should have bought you something." Tony replied.

"That would have meant nothing. Tony I miss my girls sometimes I get emotional it's not your fault. You didn't kill them. I actually really like that song. It meant a lot." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked opening the door.

"Yeah now come on. There's something I want you to do." Gibbs replied.

Tony followed Gibbs down into the basement. Where Gibbs produced a copy of A Christmas Carol the picture book edition.

Kelly read this every year she could read it was her favorite. I would be honored of you read it this year." Gibbs explained.

Tony smiled and walked back upstairs with Gibbs. He wa greeted by the team.

"Tony I am so sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you!" Abby cried.

"Yeah me too Tony sorry." Ziva replied.

"I shouldn't have called you out. I know you would never hurt Gibbs on purpose. I am sorry." McGee said.

"I forgive you all." Tony replied.

After everybody had made up and Gibbs had spoken to his team about not assuming his grief was anyone's fault they sat down. Gibbs, Jack and Ducky watched as Gibbs's four beloved children took turns reading from A Christmas Carol.

**A/N: Merry Christmas  
**

**A/N2: I should add Gibbs didn't actually cry he just got emotional maybe had tears in his eyes but didn't cry. Tony only did because he has a hard enough time with the holidays without thinking he hurt Gibbs and getting called out for it.  
**


End file.
